


It's Okay

by glitzyeol, mochibebe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, aladdin - Freeform, cursing, ig, rapper Kyungsoo, slight slow burn, trainee music producer Chanyeol, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyeol/pseuds/glitzyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibebe/pseuds/mochibebe
Summary: Helping out the rookie producer was possibly the best decision Kyungsoo had ever made.





	It's Okay

"This is awful! You wanna come in here with this shit and expect us to respect you?” 

Kyungsoo halted in the hallway as he heard the hurtful words. He recognised immediately that the older staff were probably hazing a rookie but he couldn't help but see who the newbie was through a window. 

It was _him_ -

The boy he'd noticed around the workplace lately. It would be hard not to, his beauty was unmatched.

It was often through windows -- much like the one he could currently see through -- the trainee producer was normally sat in front of a computer. His fluffy hair caught Kyungsoo's eyes first, after seeing the boy and his curls a few times, Kyungsoo nicknamed him puppy, it was pretty accurate he'd say so. Even hidden behind round glasses, the bright screen would light up his big eyes in the prettiest way. 

The look of pure concentration is his favourite, usually when it's accompanied by a lip bite or a small peak of tongue. He was so enthralled by this man and they'd never even spoken to each other.

It took a _lot_ for him to stay rooted to his spot instead of just rushing in there. The cutie had his head bowed and was fiddling with his fingers, discomfort was coming off him in waves.

"Is this all you are capable of?" The question was followed by a hand slamming against the table. Everyone could see how much the sudden noise startled the boy. "If so, please do everyone a favour and qui-"

The older male quickly got cut off when the door to the studio slammed open. Kyungsoo stood in the doorway, anger radiating off of him and into the room. He glared down at the men, using his advantage of standing up. It wouldn't be the first time the rapper had used his intimidating aura around the company, he'd been told he was hard to approach. The neck tattoo and several piercings certainly helped. 

He knew people in the company liked to haze the new workers, it had been done to him. Once it was over, he'd made sure to keep to himself. It was _so_ much easier that way. 

Kyungsoo really couldn't bring himself to keep walking and pretend like he hadn't seen anything anymore. He might be more enticed to speak up over a crush -- if he could call it that? -- but if it got him to finally speak up then so be it. 

He took his time before finally saying something. "Hey… " Shit, he didn't even know this guy's name. "... Pu- Newbie," He was quick to catch the slip up before that damn nickname got out. "I need your help with something." 

The boy's head snapped up at being "addressed" and Kyungsoo almost swooned at the confused pout, then he noticed the unshed tears and hardened up again. He unconsciously clenched his jaw. "It's important." 

It only took a second more hesitation before the producer stood and collected his USB before heading towards him, head bowed. 

Kyungsoo noticed the subtle flinch as he ushered them both out into hallway before slamming the door shut. He realised in that moment that his slight crush thought he was just like those assholes. It almost made him go back in there and give them a piece of his mind.

_Anything_ to get rid of that kicked puppy look.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, surprisingly deep voice. "Y-You need my help?" 

"Oh… Come with me please." At the soft nod, he led the way to his studio. What excuse was he supposed to use for needing this poor boys help?

Once they were awkwardly standing in the studio, Kyungsoo moved forward to shift a few odd sheets lying around. "Please take a seat puppy." 

"What?"

Kyungsoo froze when he realised that stupid nickname had slipped past his lips, there was no catching it this time. Oh fuck.

He kept his back turned, trying to calm his quickly heating face. "O-Oh sorry I don't know your name." Just avoid mention of the nickname. "My names Do Kyungsoo." 

"I know who you are, I've seen some of the features you’ve done. You are a very good rapper." If his face was heated from embarrassment before now it was also heated from the compliment. "My name is Park Chanyeol." 

Kyungsoo kept his back turned for another moment, it seemed like the nickname wasn't going to be mentioned. He hoped anyway. They both exchanged shy smiles before Chanyeol finally took a seat. 

There was another awkward silence.

The silence was finally broken by Chanyeol. "So… What did you need my help with?"

With the embarrassment, Kyungsoo hadn't really thought of an excuse for needing help so he decided to just tell the truth. "I don't need any help, I just couldn't stand the way those guys were talking to you. It was the only thing I could think of in the moment."

Chanyeol glanced down at the USB still clutched in his hand. "Thank you. They were right though, it was terrible." 

"Even if that was the worst thing you've ever produced, it does not give them the right to speak to you that way. _Ever._ " 

At the first sign of tears, Kyungsoo panicked. He didn't even have a chance to move before his arms were full with the sobbing boy. "Hey shh, it's okay." He hesitated to run a hand through the fluffy hair. 

As soon as he had, he regretted not doing it sooner. Chanyeol nuzzled slightly against the hand seeking maximum comfort. 

He really was just like a puppy.

They stayed like that for a while, the rapper murmuring words of comfort to the trainee producer until his tears were reduced to hiccups. 

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." Chanyeol finally pulled away, pushing his round glasses up to wipe at his tears. Kyungsoo ushered him back onto the chair after that. "I'll go get you something to drink, your throat probably hurts from crying."

"J-Just water pl-please." 

Once outside the studio, Kyungsoo leaned against the door and held a hand against his racing heart. He really shouldn't be this far gone over someone he hardly knew. The heart always has a mind of its own.

It didn't take long for him to return with a cup of water. Chanyeol's eyes were still slightly damp and his face was flushed from sobbing but he seemed to be a lot calmer. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He rasped.

Kyungsoo pulled up a spare seat and sat down near to him. He wasn't very good at holding conversations, well when he with someone he didn't know very well anyway.

He let the boy calm down for another moment before turning around to face his computer. "Do you want to do something? Like play a game or watch something?" Honestly he had no idea if it would be something Chanyeol had any interest in, but he hoped to distract him from the horrible events earlier. 

"a game?"

He smiled at the questioning tone and shifted out of the way before gesturing to the computer for Chanyeol to pick whatever he wanted to play. It wasn't much but it was the best he could do right now.

It wasn't long before the mood in the studio had changed for the better. Kyungsoo was happy to watch as Chanyeol played around. The smile was soon permanently pasted on his face. It was much more beautiful up close. 

Both of them lost track of the time until a light shining in through the frosted glass of the door turned off. Kyungsoo glanced at his watch. 

"Wow I didn't think it would be that late already. We should probably go home, unless you're staying." ****

"Nah it's late and neither of us are doing anything." Chanyeol got up off the chair he occupied and grabbed the USB off the table where he'd placed it. "I'll go get my stuff... thank you." 

The rapper couldn't stop himself from suddenly speaking out., "I'll wait for you, let's walk out together." The other was quick to smile back with a nod, thank god for his impulsive speech.

Once he was alone, Kyungsoo quickly got ready by logging off the computer and packing his backpack. By the time he was out in the hallway, locking the studio door, Chanyeol was heading towards him. "Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

“So Puppy?” The question was accompanied by a mischievous smile like he knew _exactly_ why Kyungsoo had said it.

“Shut up!”

“Is that the nickname you’ve given me or something?”

“No!... You’ve probably been called a puppy before knock it off.” They stayed in silence after that, the smaller of the two trying to control his flushed cheeks for the second time that night.

Neither of them were prepared for the cold weather; it had been a fairly nice day with no signs of it being freezing. 

"Damn waiting for the bus in this weather is going to suck." The producer mumbled to himself. Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol in just an oversized shirt, the goosebumps were all ready covering his arms. ****

"Here." He dropped his backpack gently on the floor and pulled the oversized hoodie over his head, he had a loose black shirt on underneath. It wouldn't be as big on the taller but it would keep him warm at least. ****

"No I couldn't possibly take it, what about you?" 

"It's fine, I live close to here." 

Chanyeol kept trying to disagree until the rapper rolled his eyes and shoved the hoodie against his chest. "Really it's fine." ****

It took a moment but eventually he accepted and pulled it on. Kyungsoo tried not to notice how cute the other looked in his hoodie. It fit him like a normal one should but it was obvious from seeing him around that oversized clothes were his go to. ****

"I'll wash it and bring it back to you." Kyungsoo only nodded and swiped his backpack up off the floor. "No rush, you should get going so you can catch the bus." ****

Chanyeol started walking in the direction he was going before turning back. "Bye Kyungsoo, get home safe." 

"You too, text me once you are back safe." They both awkwardly bowed to each other before the taller was off jogging, his fluffy hair bouncing around. ****

Adorable.

It was once he was a few blocks away that he realised they hadn’t exchanged numbers. That was embarrassing, hopefully Chanyeol wasn’t really listening. He would just have to ask for it the next day.

….

The next few days went by nicely, the two had started to spend more time together. Kyungsoo was still trying to get used to spending most of his time at the company with someone else instead of alone. On one of the days, Chanyeol had leaned over his shoulder to point at something on the computer, Kyungsoo had forgotten how to function for an hour. It was kind of a nice change though now there was someone actually worth his time around. He had told Chanyeol to treat his studio as a safe haven, and to come whenever he was feeling uncomfortable around the others but of course the producer just took that as a permanent excuse to be there all the time. Not that Kyungsoo really minded, he was a nice decoration in the room.

Of course the nice time had to come to an end; it was inevitable. The rapper had been asked to attend a meeting with his bosses. He had no idea what the meeting could be about, possibly a check in with his work. His debut wasn’t for a while so he’d been working at a relatively relaxed pace to make sure everything was perfect. It _needed_ to be perfect for the big day.

“We have some news about your debut.”

Kyungsoo only nodded in response, it was as he expected.

“Well things have had to be shifted around and so we’ve moved the time of your debut.” 

Now that was unexpected. He just hoped they didn’t move the time too much into the future, he wanted to finally reach his dream of debuting as a rapper. “Move the time to when?”

“Your debut will be in two months from now.” Both of the men sat across from him kept their stoic stares but even Kyungsoo could tell they were both uncomfortable, probably because they had no idea what his reaction would be. “You will be expected to finish writing and recording by the end of the month and then you will go straight into music video filming.”

“A month… “ He sat frozen for a moment, how could he complete all his work in a month. He was nowhere near finished, he wouldn’t even _dream_ of releasing anything subpar. There was no way. “With all due respect, I can’t do that.”

“Well you have two options here Mr Do, get ready for your debut in two months or you’re fired.” ****

Kyungsoo sat there for a moment, taking all the new information in. what choice did he have but to give in and work hard to get his album prepared. “I’ll have it ready, thank you for letting me know.” ****

By the time he was back in his studio, it took everything to not slump into his chair and cry, Chanyeol wasn’t there so he probably could have gotten away with it but that boy popped in at the most random moments. ****

This was going to be a stressful month. ****

Almost as if called, Chanyeol walked in a minute later, his laptop in hand. It was like he immediately noticed a change in Kyungsoo and came to sit next to him. “What happened?”

“They’ve pushed my debut forward to two months and they want all my songs finished and recorded by the end of the month.” Normally he would regret the big sigh that followed, the rapper wasn’t one to really act like that but right now he didn’t feel himself, _far_ from it. “How can I have it all prepared for a month?” ****

“This can’t be allowed! That’s way too short of a notice.”

“Apparently it can and it is happening whether I like it or not.” Kyungsoo swivelled the chair around to face the computer. If he had so little time, he couldn’t waste another second. 

“God this company is awful.”

Usually the rapper would defend the company to a point but right now, there was nothing nice he could say. After a moment, he felt arms wrapping around him. “You’ve got this, it’s unfair and unreasonable but you can do it. I will be here to help.”

Kyungsoo was so upset that even the cute smile Chanyeol gave him didn’t help, neither did the hug really but it was slightly comforting. “Thank you.”

…..

It was only a week after the news that Kyungsoo thought about giving up. This was all too much for him. There was a calendar next to his computer and he would mark off everyday, each day his heart felt heavier as he approached that red circled date. The day he’d been dreaming about ever since wanting to become a rapper, was now closer than ever and yet he had never dreaded it more. 

Would he regret quitting? Absolutely. Was that stopping the thoughts? Not one bit. ****

He was quick to close the tab to the lyrics he was working on as he thought about just deleting them, deleting them would only set him back further and then he would really end up quitting… or worse getting fired. 

The rapper dropped his head into his hands and sighed loudly. The frustrated tears had already started to prick at his eyes. This was seriously too much. He never expected his dream to be easy but this was just too much.

Everything felt wrong, he didn’t even feel right in his body at the moment. It would probably only take one more small thing to push him over the edge…

Chanyeol practically floated in on a carefree cloud, Kyungsoo didn’t even have to lift his head to feel the lack of stress radiating off the taller. If last weeks events hadn’t happened, he would be the same right now. 

The carefree aura got sucked out of the room as quickly as it had arrived. “Kyungsoo… Are you okay?”

“peachy .”

Chanyeol must have heard the quiver in his voice from the building tears, a hand was placed lightly on his shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to feel comforted. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo snapped and sat up quickly, knocking the hand off his shoulder in the process. He looked at the producer as the tears finally broke free of their confinement and ran down his rapidly heating cheeks. “ _Everything!_ T-This stupid company, my stupid debut. How can they expect me to have it all finished in a month?!”

He didn’t even give the other a chance to reply before he was abruptly standing up and starting to grab at the papers spread on his desk. “I-I should just quit… I’m no-not cut out for this.” 

Chanyeol grabbed at his wrists before pulling him away from the desk and against his chest. Kyungsoo really broke down then and started openly sobbing. Usually he would care that the papers were getting wrinkled and he was getting tears all over Chanyeol’s hoodie, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t want to care about anything; at least for a moment.

“Its okay, let it all out. I’ve got you.” 

It was only once Kyungsoo had calmed down that he could appreciate being wrapped in the taller’s arms. His back was being rubbed and it was a comfortable warmth. He could stay like that all day but unfortunately work was going to wait for no one. With great reluctance, Kyungsoo started to pull away. “Sor-” 

He cut off from his apology in shock as Chanyeol only sat down his chair and pulled Kyungsoo down onto his lap. “W-What are you doing?”

“Sorry is this too uncomfortable for you? I-umm just figured you might want some extra comfort while you worked… I know I always do when I’m stressed.”

How could he possibly say no to the poor puppy, especially with that shy blush spreading across his plump cheeks. It would be impossible to get any work done whilst being this distracted, but saying no was just not an option. Ever. “...Thank you.”

That response was enough for Chanyeol as the beautiful blush deepened and a soft smile formed. God he could write a whole album on his pretty smile if given the time. Which reminded him, he needed to work and now. 

Surprising Kyungsoo found it easier to work like that, maybe sitting on a beautiful boys lap was giving him inspiration. It didn’t seem like the other minded either as he’d quickly dozed off, head resting against his shoulder. He didn’t want to seem like a creep but not taking a picture of that would have been a crime.

A couple hours later, Chanyeol had woken up from his nap and quickly started to complain about being hungry and that he had worked enough. Kyungsoo disagreed but the taller refused to back down. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

As soon as his heat supplier left, Kyungsoo honestly considered grabbing a blanket. It must be the added height that made him so warm.

It was a while before the producer returned, carrying a few bags in with him. “What do you have there?”

“Food, you’ve been working for a while so umm I thought you could take a break and have a mini picnic with me...”

Kyungsoo glanced at the work he’d done so far and figured he could spare a moment to have some food. The smell had already started to get to him and that was never a good sign. He pressed save and then moved to sit down on the floor. “Okay I guess I can have a quick break.” ****

There was that smile. 

Chanyeol had ended up buying way too much food as most of it was packed away but it would always make for good leftovers. The rapper was nothing but grateful, nobody had really ever done this for him before apart from his family and even they wouldn’t go this far.. It was nice being thought of like this. 

“Thank you for all of this.”

“Don’t worry about it, I need to repay you somehow for saving me.”

Ahh that.

Of course, Kyungsoo hadn’t forgotten about saving him from them horrible men but he kind of assumed Chanyeol was helping him out like this for other reasons. He didn’t really assume feelings well maybe a little but mostly he wanted to be good friends, maybe even best friends.

They had a lot in common and it felt like the conversations flowed easily but maybe the taller only saw him as someone he could come to when he felt uncomfortable and constantly felt like he owed something for that.

“Well thanks… I should get back to work.”

“Already?” Kyungsoo didn’t give into the sad face this time and just nodded before getting back to work, leaving the other still on the floor. 

The month deadline was getting closer and closer by the day, he still had a couple of weeks to go but the anger and upset he’d felt at the beginning had calmed down into stressed acceptance. 

There wasn’t anything he could do but just accept this mess. Apart from lose sleep.

His need for sleep was just continually suppressed by caffeine, he was currently heading down the hallway to top up on coffee. Normally he would just walk past the offices and studios, not paying attention to anything that was going on inside but a mention of Chanyeol’s name had Kyungsoo pause midstep. “How can he expect to become a famous producer when he’s _that_ awful?”

“How did he even get the job in the first place?” Both of them started laughing like it was just oh so funny. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the lack of maturity in the staff, he moved and stood in front of the window, glaring in at the two. He didn’t have time to go in there and give them a piece of his mind, though they weren’t worth it anyway.

It didn’t take long before he was noticed and the oldest of the two, he even had grey hairs coming in all but fell out of his chair. “Holy shit a ghost!”

“It’s not a ghost you idiot!” 

In all fairness, the rapper wasn’t look too good lately. He was pale, his healthy tan nowhere in sight and the bags under his eyes seemed to grow darker each day. It was very likely he would be cast as a ghost in a film right now; no sfx make up necessary. Kyungsoo continued to glare for a moment before finally backing off to fix his coffee craving.

Though if he stood in the window and glared again for good measure well that was purely on him being grumpy.

As the days counted down and Kyungsoo was left with only a week and a half left, his sleeping pattern dwindled down to the odd 5 minutes crashes he got when his body could no longer handle all the caffeine he was consuming. All that he was short of was a needle to get it in his system faster at this point. Since he’d had time to sit on his acceptance, he no longer saw the situation as a living hell. 

This was his dream, even if he was being overworked and he hasn’t bothered doing any normal human functions like go home, actually eat something fulfilling, be social -- not that he was really social anyway -- it was better to have this hardship and get past it than never reach his dream.

Nothing could be harder than these two months, his debut would be hard and his life as a rapper would be harder if he was lucky enough to have a successful career, but he doubted any of it would be harder than this. Maybe it would be, maybe it would be worse; he had no idea.

At least he wouldn’t ever think it was all rainbows and sunshine. 

Chanyeol appeared as he was waking up from one of his crashes, he slowly sat up straight and tested the closest coffee cups for any left over. He was out.

“God it stinks in here.”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the drowsiness. He had thick stubble, that scratched at his hands but that didn’t matter right now. 

Chanyeol came forward and started stacking the cups up so they were no longer scattered around the desk. Kyungsoo was normally one to keep everywhere tidy but he had no time and he couldn’t even bring himself to care. Not _even_ over the coffee rings on the otherwise perfect papers that on a normal occasion would have him ready to rip his own hair out. “Kyungsoo how could you let yourself get like this?”

“I’m busy, I haven’t got time to deal with mess or keep the room smelling nice for your precious nose.”

They both fell into silence for a while after that, the producer cleaning away the coffee cups and the rapper getting back to work, cursing all the vital minutes he’d just lost. Eventually Kyungsoo gave in and broke the silence first. “Can you please get me another coffee?” ****

“No.” Chanyeol carried on before the smaller had a chance to argue though he hoped his glare would be enough. “This is too much, you are taking a break.”

“Chanyeol-”

The producer ignored him and came forward, he rolled Kyungsoo’s chair slightly out of the way and then proceeded to begin saving all his work, no matter how many times the rapper tried to stop it, he just carried on until the computer was shut down. “Get your stuff, you are going to wash up slightly and then we are going to the cinema.”

“I don’t have time for the cinema.” Kyungsoo mumbled, slumping back in his chair.

“I don’t care, you aren’t going to like anything you create while hyped up on caffeine and no sleep.”

Eventually Kyungsoo gave in and cleaned himself up in the company bathroom to the best of his abilities. He could really go for a shower and a shave but there was no time. It wouldn’t be right if he didn’t complain to Chanyeol the entire way to the cinema about how he really just needed to work and he really didn’t have time for this bullshit. He only really settled down once he was sat in his seat holding the popcorn.

Aladdin had been chosen. 

The smaller of the two blinked his eyes open, still half asleep and saw the ending credits rolling. He must have dozed off. He quickly became aware that his head was resting against Chanyeol’s shoulder and as he glanced at the taller he swore he saw the other smiling softly down at him but it must be his lack of sleep catching up to him. 

“Shit did I fall asleep?” Kyungsoo questioned as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He felt something slip down his frame and looked at the hoodie Chanyeol had been wearing resting on his lap.

“Yeah you did, but it’s good you needed the rest. I mean you almost dropped the popcorn but thanks to my ninja reflexes it was saved.”

As they walked out of the cinema, the rapper wasn’t that mad at missing Aladdin, he would have been way too tired to take most of it in anyway. He checked the time on his phone, it was still early enough to head back to the company and do some more work. He was still tired but definitely awake enough to work fine, if coffee was included. As much as he did need to do some work, he had to admit, it was mostly because of the embarrassment he felt of falling asleep on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Sorry for falling asleep and wasting our time out but I should head back to the studio.”

“What? No!”

Kyungsoo bowed quickly. “It’s fine, thank you for tonight, sorry again.” he rushed out and then he was off running in the direction back to the company before the other could try to stop him. It was only when he was walking into the building that he realised he still had Chayeol’s hoodie clutched in his hand.

The smaller promised himself to give it back the next day but if he happened to get “cold” in the middle of the night well that was between him and his studio.

It was only once he opened the lyrics to a rap he hadn’t quite finished yet that everything kind of went to shit, as he looked at this particular piece with more awake eyes he realised it was about Chanyeol, so obviously at that.

How did he not see it before? Anyone with eyes could probably tell from miles off and anyone with ears would be able to tell once it was recorded. He half considered trashing it and starting again but there definitely wasn’t enough time. 

He had to finish this and he would deal with the repercussions of the other finding out it was about him, even if he lost him...

It was a few days before his deadline and Kyungsoo was as stressed as ever, so it probably wasn’t a good time for Chanyeol to come bouncing in looking like he’d just won the lottery. 

“Guess what? Guess what? Guess wha-”

“What?” He was trying not to get annoyed at the overly excited boy but it was hard under so much pressure. It was like the deep set anger you feel when someone is chewing loudly next to you but it just wouldn’t be appropriate to tell them so. 

Chanyeol plopped down on the spare chair and wheeled it close. “I got an offer to join another company. I’m just a trainee here so i’m not obligated to stay plus they wanna offer me a better position.”

Kyungsoo glanced at the other before looking back at the computer. “That sounds great, are you going to take it?” When he didn’t get a reply he looked over again, only to see the producer lost in thought. “Chanyeol?”

“I don’t know… It might be easier to just stick it out here, what if it gets better?” 

He couldn’t believe those words were coming out his mouth, after the suffering he’d received from his elders. If Kyungsoo was in the same situation, he would run for the hills at the first given chance. “That’s stupid, just take up the offer.” ****

“But-” The rapper was quick to cut him off. “But what?”

“... But staying here would be easier, i’ve gotten the bus routine down perfectly I’d have to start all over again. Yeah the other producers aren’t that nice but maybe they are just being like that because my work is bad right now. What if they are using tough love to protect me? Also you are here… I’d have to make new f-friends if I moved and I _only_ need you.” 

Damn it was worse than he thought, the poor puppy was so naive and in denial. He sighed loudly and looked back at the computer, trying to school his expression into that of annoyed. This was for Chanyeol’s own good, he would go to the other company and live a better life. It was also a bonus that he wouldn’t be close when that revealing song was released. Kyungsoo tried to focus on the friend part of the ramble to help get himself in character. “Don’t try and bring me into this. Just go Chanyeol, you are just in everyone’s way here anyway, _especially_ mine. Can’t you see i’ve got more important things to do than deal with your stupid indecisiveness.”

He refused to take his eyes off the computer, not wanting to see the look on the poor boy’s face. “O-Oh.” It was silent for a moment before Chanyeol was storming out of the room. Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head down on the desk. He tried to hold back his tears but couldn’t stop the loud sniffle, it felt bitter and hurt his throat. 

It was for his own good.

Soon after the deadline was finished, Kyungsoo was rushed into mv filming. He ended up in the United States- New York to be more specific. He was still pretty much running on fitful sleep and coffee, though now he had make-up to at least make it seem like he was well rested. 

Thank god for concealer.

As the days bled into each other, the rapper couldn’t stop the guilty feeling spreading in his gut. The way he had handled Chanyeol’s situation was far from ideal. It was terrible. No one deserved to be spoken to like that, especially not after he’d saved him from people who’d done the _exact_ same hardly a month previous. He could be classed as the same as those idiots, even if he thought it was for the others own good. ****

He had all the time to think about what would have been a more appropriate argument, something along the lines of we can still hang out regularly would have been a good start. How he deserved to be in a better company, the older producers would never fully respect him for whatever reason -- probably jealousy -- and definitely how he didn’t get in anyone’s way, _especially_ his. Kyungsoo even considered the thought of how he could have confessed in that moment, said they could hang out as more than friends. Maybe even shown the finished song written just for him. ****

God he was so stupid, no sleep and lots of coffee really brings out the worst in him. That was a fact.

He couldn’t even call and let the other know he was sorry and an idiot. It would have been a start before he could apologise in person. The problem was they’d never actually exchanged numbers, Kyungsoo didn’t see the point in asking if they were going to see each other everyday, he regretted that now. He half considered asking the staff if they could get it or knew it but in the end he was just a coward. The only thing he had of Chanyeol was the pictures he’d secretly taken of him as he dozed against his shoulder; it was his lockscreen.

Now he was stuck in New York, wishing he could turn back time and do the whole thing over.

He really missed the energetic puppy.

….

Kyungsoo took one step back into his studio once he was back and couldn’t stand it another minute. The memories of Chanyeol in there all but slap him in the face and he needs to make things better as soon as possible. 

He already knew which company the boy had moved to, purely from those bastard producers complaining about it non-stop. So that was step one complete. 

The next step was trying to find where the boy was, it was a bigger company than his was and he didn’t want to aimlessly walk around like a trespasser so he plucked up the courage to ask around for Park Chanyeol. Once he’s given directions to his studio, Kyungsoo finds his way there by himself, only getting lost once or twice.

It was nice, seeing the others studio door with his own eyes. This company was definitely the better option, he didn’t even get a studio in the old one just shared with an older producer for his training. No wonder he spent most of his time in the rappers studio. 

Kyungsoo knocked on the door and waited for a muffled come in before hesitantly venturing inside. 

The interior of the studio was definitely Chanyeol, the ironman figurines lined on top of his speakers, the instruments lying around and the general fullness of the place. Then he got lost looking at the other for a moment, as someone who was quiet and kept to himself he could usually tell someone off their body language, the man just seemed so much more relaxed here, no one to bully him over nothing. Chanyeol was also wearing a tight shirt that showed off his arms and well… he didn’t know that body was hiding under those baggy clothes. It was only when he saw the producer’s frown that he dropped his own smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to apologise to you…”

“Apologise?” Chanyeol grumbled.

The flat look on his face, had Kyungsoo break eye contact in shame. It was only then that he noticed his own hoodie, hung over the back of the others chair. The one he’d given to him when they first hung out together after the incident. 

He locked eyes with Chanyeol again as hope built up in his heart. Why had the boy not given it back? He understood not giving it back after the shit he said, but _keeping_ it? And in his studio where he spent most of his time. 

He steeled himself and spoke up again. “What I said to you was horrible and I still stand by the fact that you don’t deserve anything like that being said to you. So I apologise- I _truly_ apologise for what I said to you.” He paused for a second to gauge his reaction, the flat looked had disappeared into a softer look and that was all he needed. 

“You were never in my way, not even for a second. I just wanted what was best for you and that was this job even if I had to let you g-go in the process, I just did it in the worst way possible but umm... I wanted to ask you for a second chance.”

Chanyeol interrupted before he could finish. “You can have another Chance Kyung-”

“As more than friends.”

Before Kyungsoo could look at the others face for his reaction this time, lips were being pressed against his. He considered saying it was too soon for a second but couldn’t help but melt into the sudden kiss. When Chanyeol pulled away, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink; it was impossible to stop the growing smile. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then?”

The- his puppy didn’t respond and instead just crashed their lips back together.

“I want to hear you say it.” he mumbled into the kiss. 

“Yes, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rapper Kyungsoo was an idea that suddenly came to mochibebe and I one day and we would be stupid to ignore it so I wrote this fic with her help. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Check out our new acc on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bubsuwuaus)


End file.
